College Days: A Shaggy and Fred story
by opinionatedboi
Summary: After solving their final mystery, the gang splits up as they all head off college. All but Fred and Shaggy who find themselves going to the same college and even in the same first period. The two of them have to solve the biggest mystery of their lives... Does the other one, hold love in their heart for them
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few years after the gang has been together. After they solved the final mystery, the gang kinda just went their separate ways after their graduation day. They kept in touch for a bit but with Valema heading off to Harvard and Daphne's modeling career starting, communication among everyone just stopped. It was just Fred, Shaggy and Scooby left, with Shaggy and Scooby inseparably as ever but Freddy left to his device and finding other people to hang with. With summer coming to end and school about to start up, Shaggy was getting ready to leave for Darrow University while breaking the news to Scooby that he couldn't come.

"Like sorry Scoob, they won't let have animals on campus my first year"

"Rut Rhaggy, rhat rappened to together forever?"

"Like Scoobs, I'll always be here, but I gotta do this. I can't like live with my parents forever."

"Rut rhat about me? Rhat will rey rou?"

"Scoobs, there's lots you can do! Like hang out and eat by the beach, or eat at the ice cream shop or, or, or eat at that Chinese food restaurant! Like there are lots of places you can go to and eat without me!"

"Rut rill you rorget about rey?"

"Like of course not scooby, I could never forget about my best pal in the world. Like in fact how about we spend the whole together and do whatever you want. I have a few more things to pack but like how about we start tomorrow?"

"Reah reah!"

* * *

A few weeks past and Shaggy is finally fully moved into his dorm and receives his classes. He has 3-morning classes and one late afternoon class, giving Shaggy some time midday to relax for a bit. His first-class was History. Something Shaggy didn't care for but still found it interesting. Shaggy saw a few people he remembered from high school but no one he really talked to that much until he saw him. Standing about 6 feet tall, pure mind steeling black eye, blond hair that you could lose your hands in all day, a firm butt emphasized by his tight jeans that also out something else and a whole lot of muscular body. For the longest time, Shaggy loved Fred but didn't have the guts to say anything. There was one time at a Halloween party where shaggy got very drunk and was about to confess his love, but Velma thought Shaggy was talking about her. So Shaggy was stuck in a one-sided relationship for the longest time. Shaggy cared for Velma but he just didn't care to have a relationship with her. A few minutes in and the professor shows...

"Good morning class my name Comer Keys, so please call me Mr. Comer"

Some students started to make their way to seat but Mr. Comer stopped them

"Not so fast! I already have you guys seated with people, who have similar schedules. With that said, I think you all know how this works by now"

With eye rolls and groans, everyone starts making their way towards their table when called. When it gets to Shaggy he's paired with two other people and Fred. Mr. Comer finished up with grouping people together and giving everyone a second to gather things.

"Alright everyone, these are your groups for a bit. We may change people later but for now, we'll be like this. Now if you can excuse me I need to run to printing room and grab some things, get to know each other in this time and not just be on your phones"

After that, Mr. Comer left the room allowing a few people to hop their phones. Most people talked to their new partners though. Shaggy was at a table with Fred and two other people, another guy named Jason and a girl named Brook.

B: "Hey there, I'm Brook. I'm from Dimonde Cavern. How are y'all doing?"

J: "Yo I'm Jason, and I'm doing good now that you're here"

B: "Oh wow thanks, how many girls does that work on?"

J: "That depends, did it make you blush?"

B: "Nope"

J: "Then Still no one"

S: "Like hi guys, I'm Shaggy. I'm from Crystal Cove and use to be a part of a mystery hunting gang"

F: "Hey I'm Fred and funny enough, the same thing as Shaggy. I'm from Crystal Cove and use to be a part of a mystery hunting gang, the same one of Shaggy actually"

J: "Ay yo that's dope"

B: "Wow that sounds fun! Do you guys have any interesting stories?"

S: "Like oh boy, you have no idea…"

Shaggy and Fred started one of the stories of the time that they Gatorsburg, nothing too exciting but a story to start on. A little less than halfway through, Mr. Comer came back and they started the class right away. After class Shaggy's table all swapped numbers and went their separate ways. Not before Fred could stop Shaggy and talk real for a second. They walked for a bit but decided just to meet sometime around 2:30 at a coffee shop on the main campus street and after that, they went to their classes.

* * *

Fred POV

As Fred was making his way to class, he lost in his train of thoughts. His next class was in the next building over so he a had a little bit of time to himself.

"God damn it. It's been forever since I've seen shaggy and he still is cute as ever! I thought that I'd be over all these feelings, it's been a whole summer. So why can't I get you out of my mind? Like I still love chicks especially Daphne but damn it Shaggy is so cute! I'm not gay but shit am I? I mean I never really gave it a thought and maybe I only have a thing for Shaggy… Fuck! I don't know how or even what to feel!"

Putting his thoughts on hold for a bit. Fred went to Algebra and was able to pay attention for most of the class period, but his mind was trying to wander away. It was a rough class but Fred finally made it through. He had about an hour or two before he had to meet up with Shaggy, so he went back to his dorm which was close by the coffee shop. Fred flopped on his bed and drifted away in thought while waiting for his alarm to go off, letting him know to leave for the coffee shop. Fred was looking through his phone at old photos of the gang, from solving mysteries and trips to the beach

"Just look at him. He's so sweet and innocent looking, but boy is he far from it. I wonder if he's still blazing it. He's also beefed up so much like shit, he's not the same guy I saw last time. With his dusty brown hair you wanna run your hands through all day, black looming eyes you get lost in for who knows how long, a somewhat tight shirt showing off his big strong arms and chest, and in loose pants where you can still see some special assets. I wonder what changed with him, he's just… so different and love it"

At that moment Fred's phone went off. It was time to meet up with Shaggy and seeing what chance he has.

* * *

Walking out of his dorm's building, he started towards the Coffee shop. With every step, Fred's heart was skipping a beat or two. He's hoping for some chance with Shaggy but Fred knows he's with Velma, but hey what happens at college stays at college right? As Fred reaches the coffee shop, he sees Shaggy outside waiting for him.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Like Fred, it's been a while, well minus the morning. I've been good though, working out more and eating at healthier places. Like I've also been hanging around different people… kinda hehe"

"Yeah, I see that man! You gotta share your secrets with me"

"Like It's easy man I train with you sometime"

"I bet Velma's impressed with your looks"

"Umm like yeah about that. Velma and I aren't together anymore"

"Oh shit man, I'm sorry to hear that man"

"Like it's all good man. It's just with us with the two us heading to like different colleges, we just didn't see that the relationship wouldn't last. Like I also kinda just fell out of love I guess"

"Wait out of love?"

"Like yeah, nothing big. I guess I just didn't have feelings for Velma. But like hey how about you and Daph?"

"Oh well… Funny story. I kinda called it off with her."

"Like really? You guys were like the power couple of the school!"

"Yeah things were great at the beginning of the summer, but during one of her photo sessions she hooked up with another guy model! I wouldn't have been too upset if she told me, but she hid from me and if was a real blow to the heart."

"Like shit man, that's really shitty to hear"

Some time passes and the two of them get a coffee and little bite to eat. They catch up on what's happened over the summer and go over their plans in college/ the future.

"Like hey, Fredy?"

"What's up Shags?"

"Like I don't know if Jason told you yet, but like a buddy of his is throwing a party around 6 to kick off the school year and he said we could go"

"Wait really? That sounds awesome! You up to going?"

"I mean like maybe. It seems fun but I don't know"

"Ah come on man it, it'll be fun! You're only in college for so long"

"Like I suppose you're right Fred, You wanna walk there together or like just meet there?"

"Umm... We can meet there. I need to do a thing or two before the party. Just don't forget the weed man, or at least save bring me back to your dorm"

"LIke sure man! You know me, haven't changed too much. Like, shoot what time is it?"

Shaggy looks at his phone and realizes that he'll be late for class. So with a quick swift grab of his bag, he hugged Fred and ran off for class. Leaving Fred with disbelief and hope in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Later in the week Classes, were cut in half in for that day. A first-week tradition some say, others just think that the staff could care less. Either way, though the students take advantage of the day_

Shaggy's POV

Okay okay, so today's the day. Tonight's the big party, and you know what I'm gonna make my move and I'm getting Fred tonight and fuck it (hopefully) whatever happens is gonna happen. Shit I need to move I'm gonna be late, I hope Fred can make it

_After a walk, Shaggy finally makes it to the frat house. The house overflowing with sound and people. The lights give the feeling that you're about to walk into a rave. Inside there are people both upstairs, everybody with a red solo cup. There are two tables full of snacks and pizza, three more tables covered in drinks of all kinds. Down in the basement, everyone wanted to be blazed out of their mind, hangs down there. Shaggy arrives with Jason and Brook and texts Fred saying that they're at the party._

"God damn it, Fred. Where is your handsome dumbass?

"Aww someone looks like a sad puppy dog, looking for his owner"

It sounded a voice I've heard before. A new one, but one I heard before. I turned around to see Brook in her party outfit nothing too bad but your Mormon mother would definitely have a heart attack.

"Oh wow already forgot about me huh?" said laughing as she stood next to me

"Like nah, I just didn't know what to say"

"It's all good, I don't blame you. Even the gay guys can't resist"

"Like wait… Do you kno…" before I could finish she cut me off

"Really? You don't hide it that well. I see the way you look at Fred in class, and I think he feels the same"

I'm in disbelief right now. So I may actually have a chance but wait, can I even trust Brook? I mean she's nice and all, but I haven't known her for long.

"Wait but like how do you know Fred feels the same?"

She started to make her way inside, but stopped and said "Some people hate when I joke about this but let's just call it a lesbian intuition. I'll say this as well, whatever you do be careful, safe and don't be a dumbass" and went inside leaving me to myself.

I waited a little bit longer and went inside. I decided to enjoy myself and let go a little… beer bar and hazy basement here I come

* * *

Fred POV

Damn it, I'm a little later than what I intended but I'll be fine. I mean can anyone blame me though, I had to dress up a little and make myself presentable for shaggy.

_Fred was wearing a pair of olive green boots, light blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a jean jacket over it. Fred walked in was hit with the odor of sweat, alcohol and a little bit of weed coming from the basement. He spots Jason and walks over to him._

"Hey yo, Jason my man! I know Shaggy walked over here with you guys, do you know where he may be?"

I haven't even heard Jason speak yet and I already know that he's shit faced. "ni tahink ni swa lhim with brookl, or in the hback, or he's getting hbigh as zfuck" _ (I think I saw him with Brook, or in the back, or he's getting high as fuck)_

I have absolutely no idea what you said, other than mentioning Brook… I think.  
"Umm… do have an idea of where Brook may be in that case?"

"man, zi haove no fucyking idea. maybe downstairjs. you're not keven drunk at alls, zlet me gqrab you somethiyng" _(man, I have no fucking idea. maybe downstairs. you're not even drunk at all, let me grab you something) _

I was about to stop him but before I could, he took one step and just fell right on his face. The only few things that could make out from Jason's gibberish was Brook and downstairs, so I guess the weed basement is my next stop. I guess Jason does some things, even when shit faced. Right on the couch, I see Brook just sitting and talking. I could tell it was her from photos she posted

_She was wearing a black leather jacket covering a black crop top, short black heels and yellow, white and blue striped pants _

"So how fucked up are you?"

Brook turned when she heard my voice and gave me a little smirk. "Oh wow, judgy much? Ha nah I don't blame you. I surprisingly don't do anything"

"Oh hehe, my bad didn't mean to offend you or anything… but umm… you seem really different from class. Like you have a much more bubbly personality, but here you're like… edgy"

She motioned for me to sit next to her "Yeah your not the first one to say that, I just act differently out of class I guess… but hey can I ask you a… somewhat personal question? I give her a second to collect her thoughts "Are gay and if so do you like Shaggy?"

I thought for a second. I never had anyone actually ask this before, well other myself. It's different when someone else asks you, the only thing I could manage to say was…

"Where is Shaggy? I think it's time that I'm honest with him"

"He's over in that cove there…" she points to a little doorway under the stairs that lead to another room "...he's been getting high for a bit, so you may just want to bring his to his dorm or yours. Worse case you ask to use one the rooms hear but i don't think that's smart."

I go over and see Shaggy out of his mind.

_He was just a plain white graphic t-shirt with a tongue on it, black ripped jeans, black checkered vans, and a black beanie_

* * *

Fred struggles to pick up Shaggy who keeps squirming and taking hits from a dab pen, making it harder to get through the doorway. Brook sees the struggle and helps Fred by grabbing Shaggy's weed as they left. Shaggy is just laughing his ass off during the whole thing. She walks with for a bit since they'll be passing her dorm on the way

"Are you sure you'll be fine with Shaggy?"

"Yeah, everything will be good. My roommate is going to be out for a day or two while seeing family in town this weekend so I'll be by myself with shaggy."

"Alright if you say so if you need anything just call me. Remember to be honest with him and just… please watch over him… please?"

"I promise my life that nothing bad will happen to Shaggy. I will also try my best to be honest with him"

"Hehe, that's all I need to know. Goodnight you two, and try not to hurt your back carrying him Fred"

"Don't worry, it's not the first time I've done this. Night Brook, see you tomorrow"

Shaggy hazy calls out saying night to Brook, while heading back to Fred's Dorm

"Hey, Fred…"

_To be continued _


End file.
